


A Rare Moment

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Contemplation, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Luna Lovegood Vibes, Mellow moods, Other, Peace, Quiet, mellow Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You come to the lair for some company only to find it empty. Instead, you find company in your own mind until they return.When they do, Mikey joins you in quiet contemplation of the world around you.





	A Rare Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I really like the idea of just being able to hang out with Mikey and have it be really chill. This is my first attempt at writing him like this, but I fully intend to improve.

     There's nothing quite like the walk to the lair. The occasional step in a puddle echoing down the brick tunnels sounds like enough of an introduction as you step through the shadows of subway tunnels, but you shout your arrival anyways. Echoing footsteps lead to the uncharacteristic silence in the lair. Something tells you that the only reason it's this quiet is that no one is home. It makes sense, for a bunch of crime fighting mutants.

     So, you make yourself comfortable by hooking your knees on the arm of the couch and letting yourself fall back onto the worn cushions as you wait for someone to make an appearance. Not knowing what’s going on with them at the moment doesn’t stop you from kicking your feet a little and letting your mind wander.

     Your eyes close as your mind takes you to what might be going on in the city right now. How your family would be asleep, and how the turtles would dance through the shadows to keep watch as the city rests. The way their shadows meld with their surroundings to let them go undetected is something that you’ve always thought was beautiful. They always seem so fluid in everything that they do. Your thoughts turn to the last training session that you had watched. The turtles fought one another and you remember the urge to take a picture, a video, anything to try and capture the artful way that they moved.

     Your idle mind briefly wonders if they would let you paint something for them. What colors you might use to represent them in their movement, and how something abstract might capture how you see them in action.

     When the turtles come splashing into the lair via convenient pipe, you don’t stir in your musings. You’re not asleep, but moving would snap you out of your thoughts. You had been still for so long that moving on your own takes more effort than you’re willing to put in right now. You’re almost too caught up chasing the meandering train of thought that had been entertaining you for the last couple of hours to realize you weren’t alone until your socked feet are tossed off of the arm of the couch and onto the floor.

     A turtle sits beside you as you sit up to arrange yourself in a way that doesn’t involve your spine being twisted. Now that you have been moved, you might as well sit up on your own. It still feels like a lot of effort.

     “How was topside?” you ask one of the shelled warriors.

     “Eh, it was quiet tonight.” Raph grumbles, walking into the kitchen in search of food. “I was looking forward to a fight, but oh well. Better luck tomorrow night.”

     Leo passes behind you on his way to the dojo to report to Master Splinter and probably to meditate as well.

     A glance to the side tells you that Mikey is fiddling with one of the many necklaces that hang around his neck. He seems so deep in thought that you’re a little surprised when he speaks. “It was nice to get some fresh air, but there wasn’t much going on up there.”

     “They can’t all be exciting, right?”

     “Nope. That’s what makes the night fun.” He smiles, “It was still nice to see things so peaceful. We don’t see enough of that either.”

     “I’m glad that tonight was calm.” You look away from Mikey to look up at the winding patterns of pipe that make up the ceiling.

     “How long have you been waiting here?” Mikey looks up as well, thinking about what you might see in the depths of their home.

     “I’m not really sure. It didn’t feel like very long, but I wasn’t keeping track.”

     Donnie plops into a chair close by, looking at a monitor on his watch. “By my calculations, you’ve been here for about three hours and ten minutes.”

     “Really?” You ask, “It didn’t feel like that long at all.”

     “That’s when I was notified that you had arrived.” Donnie fell quiet as he watched you and his little brother. Both of your heads resting against the back of the couch to stare into the pipes and darkness above them. He smiles when he sees his brothers hand resting close to yours.

     Neither you nor Mikey take note of when Donnie stops talking and starts working on something with the heavy equipment on his shell. He gets up to  literally take a load off and put things away. After his rustling around stops, the quiet continues. Donnie goes into another room to work on the wiring to something or other, if his rushed muttering is anything to go by.

     No one really wanted to break the careful stillness that had fallen over the lair.

     It was so rare for them to be able to enjoy the quiet for simply being peaceful.

     You barely stir when Mikey’s hand moves to rest on top of yours but you still turn yours over so that you’re holding hands.

     A soft smile drifts over your features. A content feeling swells inside of you and your smile widens. You take a glance at Mikey and see that he had turned his eyes away from the void in his ceiling to stare at you with the soft expression he usually saves for his favorite sights in the city.

     This truly does feel like a rare moment in the face of the noise of the world above your sanctuary, or even the usual sound of the guys living under the surface of humanity.

     A thought takes hold. You wonder how long they will continue to meld into the dark corners of the night to protect people that might never know that they exist. In the end, you think that it doesn’t really matter. At the end of the day, all you care about is them being safe, and happy.

     “Hey, Mikey?” You whisper, trying to disturb the quiet as little as possible, “Are you happy?”

     He smiles and glances at you. His hand closes a little tighter around yours. His whisper is as close to silent as he can get when he says, “I am right now.”

     You can’t help but think that that really is all that matters.


End file.
